Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novelties and particularly to the field of candy. More specifically, the invention comprises a lollypop having a chemiluminescent stem which provides internal illumination in order to produce a novel and amusing effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous prior art novelty devices relating to the filed of candy. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No.4,914,748 to Schlotter et.al (1990). The ""748 device essentially comprises a modified flashlight with a stem on its illuminated end designed to hold a piece of candy. The flashlight directs a beam of light into the candy, which is preferably translucent in nature. Once the candy is consumed, the device may be cleaned and a new piece of candy can be placed on the stem. One variant disclosed is intended to be discarded once the batteries have been consumed. A second variant allows for the replacement of the batteries so that the device can be used over an extended period.
Another candy-related novelty device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,373 to Coleman et.al. (1995). The ""373 device is a candy sucker holder. The holder includes batteries, an integrated circuit providing control, and a plurality of LED""s directed up toward the candy sucker. The integrated circuit can produce a variety of noises or music. It synchronizes the noises or music with pulses of the LED""s. These LED""s flash light onto the candy sucker, thereby providing amusement. The device holds the candy sucker (lollypop) by its stem. Once the sucker has been consumed, the user discards the stem. A new candy sucker can then be placed in the device.
A third candy-related novelty device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,606 to Fernandez et.al. (2000). The Fernandez device is similar to the Schlotter device disclosed earlier. It features a grip portion and a stem portion extending therefrom which is intended to hold a candy sucker. The grip portion contains batteries and control circuitry. LED""s are positioned at the base of the stem portion. These shine light up into the stem, where it radiates into the candy sucker. The stemxe2x80x94which is hollowxe2x80x94also features a random bundle of optical fibers which diffuse the light in an interesting pattern.
All three prior art devices employ battery-powered illumination. This greatly increases the cost of the device and restricts its appeal as a disposable object (owing to both cost and environmental concerns). The devices have additional drawbacks in that they:
1. Must be cleaned to be reused with another candy sucker;
2. Are bulky in comparison to the candy sucker; and
3. Are complex.
The present invention comprises a modification to the traditional lollypop. A chemiluminescent cylinder is used as the stem of the lollypop. One end of the stem is exposed for gripping by the user. The other is embedded in the center of the lollypopxe2x80x94which is made of hard translucent candy. The lollypop, including the chemiluminescent stem, is packaged as one disposable unit. When the user wishes to consume the candy, the user removes the unit from its packaging. The user then bends the exposed portion of the stem, which fractures an internal chemical separation barrier within the stem. The user then shakes the unit, which mixes the two chemicals within the stem and produces the chemiluminescence. This results in the entire stem giving off a soft light, including the portion embedded within the translucent candy.
A second embodiment covers the exposed portion of the stem with a reflective foil. This foil to internally reflect the light and only allows it to escape within the translucent candy, producing a different type of visual effect.
The objects and advantages of the present invention are to provide an internally illuminated lollypop which:
1. Is inexpensive;
2. Is disposable after a single use; and
3. Is non-toxic.